


Carpe Diem

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being social has it's benefits (and by benefits Heechul means hot guys in nice cars).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of long, but I loved writing it. HanChul AU's are so fun to write :3 Enjoy!

The band was good, the drinks were fine (but completely overpriced), and the venue was awesome - right on the water. Still, Heechul was bored out of his mind. He sat at the bar with a drink in his hand and texted Donghae.

_From: Heechul_

_To: Donghae_

_You said this would be fun. You lyer._

_From: Donghae_

_To: Heechul_

_Are you actually socializing?_

_From: Heechul_

_To: Donghae_

_No, because there's no one fun here to socialize with._

_From: Donghae_

_To: Heechul_

_You're not allowed to come home until midnight. This is what normal twenty year olds do, be a normal twenty year old. And have fun, and be safe :3_

Heechul groaned and took another swig of his beer. Donghae had decided a week ago that Heechul's social life wasn't healthy and that he had to go out and make more friends.

"I have you, don't I?" Heechul pointed out. "Isn't that enough?"

"I don't count," Donghae said. "Because i'm your roomate and your best friend. Besides, it wouldn't kill you to do something other than sit on the couch with Heebum in your lap with your laptop all day."

"It wouldn't kill me to keep with my current lifestyle, either!" Heechul insisted.

Apparently it  _would_ kill him, because Donghae forced him to go out that Friday night, which brings us to Heechul's current situation.

"You must be as bored as I am," Heechul heard a voice say. He turned around to see the source of the voice, a guy who sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Heechul asked.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, you're not the only one. Can I get a beer over here?" he asked the bar tender.

"What's your deal? Not enough girls hanging all over you tonight?"

The guy laughed. "That's not exactly my thing." He took his beer and Heechul raised an eyebrow at him, as to confirm his suspisions. He nodded.

"We're in the same boat, then," Heechul laughed. "Besides, I'm only here because I have a dumb roomate who's trying to improve my social life."

"You not have a social life? You look like someone that does this every friday night."

"Then you'd be wrong," Heechul said. "Because i'd so rather be stuffing my face with popcorn while stalking people on Twitter."

"Where's your head quarter of anti-social operations?" the guy asked.

Heechul hesitated to tell a total stranger where he lived, but he shrugged it off. "Ulsan. You?"

"Daejeon," the guy replied. "In a flat all by myself. It gets lonely sometimes."

"I'd rather be lonely than live with Donghae," Heechul sighed. "I swear, he's like my mother if she were a gay man."

"How'd you start off living with him?"

"Been my best friend since elementary school," Heechul explained. "I've known him my whole life, it'd be hard to get rid of him at this point."

"I've got a friend like that," the guy said. "His name's Siwon. Luckily he hasn't invaded my living space yet, which is a good thing."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said Heechul. "Because if he really is like Donghae, he'll be moving in with you shortly."

"I don't know if I could survive that," he laughed.

"So, mystery guy whom I've just met yet already knows half my life story, do you have a name?"

"Hankyung," he said.

"Heechul. Do you wanna get out of here? I think i'll start slapping people if I see another girl flash the band."

"You read my mind," Hankyung laughed. "Wanna get pizza? We're in Seoul, there's one on every corner."

"Sure," Heechul said, getting up and grabbing his jacket. "But we'll have to take your car, Hae dropped me off here, like i'm incapable of driving or something."

"No problem."

That's how they ended up in Hankyung's convertable (Heechul thought that this guy was too good to be true) looking for the perfect pizza place.

"Just warning you," started Hankyung. "I-"

"Aw, don't tell me your some sort of escped criminal? Or a rapist, that'd be worse."

"Luckily i'm not an escaped criminal," he laughed, pulling into a parking lot. "Or a rapist. I was just warning you that my Korean isn't that good."

"Why?" Heechul asked. "It sounds fine. You from somewhere else?"

"China," Hankyung said. "I grew up in Fengcheng, so Korean isn't my first language."

"So i'm assuming Hankyung isn't your real name?"

"My real name is Han Geng," he said. "Try pronouncing it, it's amusing to hear Koreans try to say it."

"Han-Han," Heechul tried, but he gave up. "Right. We'll stick with Hankyung."

They walked into some pizza place that was practically empty and ordered a large pizza with everything on it. They waited at the table until a waitress brought them their giant pizza and they dug in.

"Oh my god," Heechul said, stuffing a piece in his mouth. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

"I have a feeling you eat alot," Hankyung laughed. "How are you so skinny?"

"Good genes," Heechul mumbled, mouth full. He swallowed and said, "We forgot something."

"What?"

"How the fuck are we eating pizza without garlic knots?"

"That's a good question," said Hankyung. The next time the waitress walked by, Heechul asked for garlic knots. Within five minutes, they had a basket of steaming knots on the table.

"These are so good," said Hankyung with one of those pleasurable food moans we all get when we eat something delicious. "Too bad no one will wanna kiss me after these."

"Play your cards right, and that could change," Heechul smirked.

"Well, technically we  _would_ be following the traditional first-date-then-kiss thing," he laughed.

Heechul then decided to laugh and try to drink water at the same time, but that didn't go as planned because he missed his mouth all together and spilled half his bottle on his Rush tee-shirt. "Aw," he said, dissapointed.

"That sucks," said Hankyung. "Looks like you'll have to take your shirt off. Too bad, huh?"

Heechul punched him in the arm. "What happened to Mr. Traditional?"

"He's usually over shadowed by Mr. Single Guy."

"I see that," Heechul laughed.

After they finished, Hankyung drove Heechul home.

"Before you go," Hankyung said in Heechul's driveway. "Give me your phone, we can swap numbers."

Heechul nodded and passed Hankyung his iPhone. He entered his number in his phone and gave it back. "Goodnight," Heechul smiled. "Thanks for tearing me away from that awful bar, the dinner, and the drive home."

"We'll have to do it again sometime," he winked.

When Heechul walked through the door, Donghae said, "You're here just on time. Was it really that boring? Did you make any friends?"

"I  _did_ make a friend, as a matter of fact," Heechul grinned, looking at the name Hankyung put in his phone:

_Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

He laughed.

"What? Are they texting you already? What, who's the friend? Give me all the details!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Heechul said, jumping on the couch. "And his name is Hankyung."

"What does he look like?"

"Super hot," Heechul said. "His hair is nothing special, it's short and black, but his face totally makes up for it. We were both really bored at the bar so we went and got pizza together so he bought me dinner and it was kind of like a date and then he drove me home and he put my number in his phone and look!" Heechul took a deep breath after his long babbling sentence and showed Donghae the screen of his phone.

"Oh my god!" Donghae shrieked (in a manly way). "He's so into you!"

"I know!" Heechul beamed. "And I imagine that he has abs."

"Tight tee-shirt?"

"Yes!"

"He sounds like a quite a catch!" said Donghae. "Nice one!"

"Well, thing's could change," Heechul said. "I just met the guy today, who knows."

Heechul was still having doubts on Monday at work while he was shelfing books at their local bookstore. It was private owned, not one of the giant chains like Borders or Barnes and Nobles, so not alot of people came in. Heechul didn't mind, because he didn't feel like dealing with people anyway.

Hankyung really was too good to be true. Was it possible that Heechul could just stumble upon a really hot guy at a bar who drove a convertible _and_ liked food as much as him? Would Hankyung even call him back again? Did he even like -

_Beep Beep._

Heechul took his phone out of his pocket and read the new text message he just recieved:

_From: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_To: Kim Heechul_

_Whatcha up to?_

_To: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_From: Kim Heechul_

_Just at work. Shift's over in an hour. Why?_

_From: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_To: Kim Heechul_

_Want me to pick you up when you clock out? I'll drive you to my place._

_To: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_From: Kim Heechul_

_Well, I walked here, so my car won't be an issue... Alright, why not._

_From: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_To: Kim Heechul_

_I'll see you soon then. Wear something pretty ;)_

_To: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_From: Kim Heechul_

_Fuck you._

_From: Hankyung is really hot and I should call him sometime_

_To: Kim Heechul_

_If you're lucky, dear._

Heechul rolled his eyes with a smile.

He spent the next hour stamping books and stacking them at lightining speed, while his boss kept asking why he was so hyper today.

"I think you need to switch to decaf," she joked.

"Sorry Noona, i'm just excited."

"What for?"

"I have a date later," he explained with a bright smile.

"Have fun!" she said. "Use protection!"

"If you weren't my boss," Heechul threatned. "I'd-"

"Ah, but I  _am_ your boss," she reminded him. "So mouth shut, Kim, and get to work. You have a half hour left."

The half hour went by agonizingly slow, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he got a text from Hankyung saying he was in the parking lot. He clocked out, and ran out the door as fast as he could with a brief goodbye wave to his boss.

"Hey," he said, getting into the car and blowing a piece of long brown hair out of his face.

"You seemed excited to get out of there," he smirked.

"You have no idea."

The ride to Daejeon was short with lack of traffic, and soon they were in the driveway of a small white two story house.

"Siwon's gonna be there, sorry. He likes to use my television because I have cable and he doesn't," Hankyung said, taking the keys out of the car. "We can ignore his up-tight ass and just hang in my room."

"Sounds good," Heechul giggled as they walked into the house.

"Hey Siwon," Hankyung greeted. "We have company."

"Oh," said the tall guy with hair a little longer than Hankyung's. "I'm Siwon, nice to meet you."

"I'm Heechul," he said. "Oh my gosh, you have a puppy!" He ran over to the fluffy white dog across the room to pet it. "What's it's name?"

"RongRong," replied Hankyung, watching how easily the dog took to Heechul.

"He looks like something you'd pick up," giggled Siwon quietly so Heechul wouldn't hear. "Long hair, tight jeans, Converse, totally your type."

"Shut up," said Hankyung, blushing a little, which Siwon totally noticed. "Heechul, let's go up stairs before Siwon gets weirder."

"Okay," he smiled as he followed Hankyung upstairs while subtly checking out his ass (which was really nice, by the way).

Siwon noticed that, too.

When Heechul saw Hankyung's room, he was literally in heaven.

"No way!" Heechul exclaimed. "You have Led Zepplin on vinyl?" He ran over to a book shelf stocked with vintage records.

"I have all sorts of music on vinyl," said Hankyung. "Who's your favorite band?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one," said Heechul while thinking. "Black Sabbath. I see you have Paranoid here, nice album." He took the vinyl off the shelf and examined it. "Simple cover art, but i've always liked it."

"Yeah," said Hankyung, sitting cross-legged next to Heechul. "I've always loved that one. It had Iron Man and War Pigs, and who doesn't love Ozzy Osbourne?"

"You have all sorts of albums," said Heechul, back to looking at all of them. "You've even got The Beatles! Abbey Road and The Yellow Submarine!"

"Wanna play one?" Hankyung asked. "We can stick one in the record player on the window sill over there." He pointed to it.

"Sure!" He grabbed Abbey Road and stuck it in, watching it spin on the turn-table as he put the needle on the record. The sound of Come Together filled the room with a crystal clear quality.

"This is sick," said Heechul, sitting on Hankyung's bed. "Where'd you get all these?"

"Most of them used to be my dad's," he said, sitting down next to Heechul. "He collected them since he was a teenager, and after he died last year I kind of inherited them all. I love them. Sometimes I just sit here and listen to them all day."

"I would do that too if I had all these," Heechul said.

"You're welcome to join me any day you want," Hankyung smiled.

"I'll definitly take you up on that," Heechul said. Then he decided to do something spontaneous; he grabbed Hankyung by his shirt and kissed him.

Hankyung obviously wasn't expecing it at first by lack of reaction, but he eased into it and kissed Heechul back. And  _damn_ was he a good kisser.

He swiped his tongue acorss Heechul's lip and soon his tongue was in his mouth. It was obvious who was leading the kiss, and Heechul let him anyway. He was so gentle yet forceful at the same time, and Heechul let out a little moan (he tried to control it, because Kim Heechul was  _not_ weak) until the worst song for the situation came on.

Octopus' Garden.

Hankyung pulled away. "Screw you, Ringo Starr," he laughed. They both sat there laughing until their sides hurt.

"I think that should go on the list of Songs You Shouldn't Make Out To," Heechul said, still out of breath from his laughing fit.

"Agreed," said Hankyung, turning of the record player. "Jeez, i've been waiting to do that since the day I met you."

"Then you are a man of great will power," Heechul smirked.

"Well because there are those stupid 'rules of being a gentleman' and all."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Heechul, and he really meant it. He'd never been with anyone sweeter than Hankyung.

"Want me to cook us something for lunch?" Hankyung offered.

"You cook, too?" Heechul asked. "You are too good to be true."

"Oh, but I  _am_ true," he smiled. "C'mon, let's go."

They walked down stairs and Hankyung said, "Siwon, do you want anything? I'm making lunch."

"Fried rice?" he asked.

"Sure," said Hankyung. He got ingredients for the lunch when Heechul looked in the living room to see RongRong chasing her tail.

"Jesus fucking Christ, that is the cutest thing!" He ran over to pet the dog who happily licked his hand.

"Hey Hankyung," Siwon yelled to him from the living room. "Remind me to take you  _both_  to church."

Hankyung laughed. "Ignore Saint Siwon."

After having lunch with Siwon and Hankyung, Hankyung drove him home.

"Thanks again for today," said Heechul on the porch to his apartment building. "I had alot of fun."

"Me too," said Hankyung. "You should come over again, we could listen to some records or something."

"Anything but Abbey Road," Heechul laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" He kissed Heechul softly and quick on the lips before running off to his car.

After he knew Hankyung was out of view, Heechul threw a fist pump in the air. He had a totally awesome day.

"So how did it go yesterday?" said Donghae the next morning as Heechul was slowly getting awake.

"Answer my question first," he said grogilly. "Where were you last night until God knows when?"

"Just at a party with some old friends from highschool," he said. "But it's so not important. How was your little date?"

"Hae, he is so perfect," Heechul cooed. "He loves classic rock, he cooks, he's a gentleman, and a totally awesome kisser."

"Well good for you!" Donghae said. "Is he officially your boyfriend yet?"

"Not yet," he said. "But I have a feeling it'll be official soon."

"Yay!" said Donghae, giving Heechul a quick hug. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Mm," he said in response, to lazy to make full sentences.

"I'll have some too," said a voice. Out from Donghae's bedroom came a guy Heechul had never seen before.

Heechul grabbed a knife off the counter and said, "Who the hell are you!?"

"This is the roomate you told me about?" he asked Donghae.

"Yep," Donghae replied. "Put the knife down, Heechul."

"Oh," he said. Then he realized why this guy was here. " _Oh_ , I see."

"Don't worry, he'll be gone soon," Donghae whispered in his ear as he walked past him with the guy of the day in tow.

After Guy-Who-Donghae-Slept-With left (since Heechul didn't have a name, he just referred to him as that), he said, "Bust out the Wii, we're playing Just Dance."

"Why?" Donghae asked.

"Why not," Heechul replied simply. He popped the game in and hit the random track button to get a random dance.

With controlers in hand, Donghae and Heechul were ready to dance when the track the game had picked came on. It was Gee by Girls' Generation.

"Don't act like you don't know this song word for word," said Heechul.

Soon, they were both singing along and dancing like idiots, but they didn't care because they were alone.

"You're so so handsome, my eyes my eyes are blinded," they sang. "Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby!"

"You guys are better than Girls' Generation," laughed a voice that Heechul knew was Hankyung's. Sure enough, when he looked at the door there he was.

"What are you doing here?" Heechul laughed, giving him a hug.

"I thought i'd stop by, I didn't know I walked right in on rehearsal."

Heechul giggled. "Donghae, this is Hankyung. Hankyung, this is Donghae."

"It's nice to finally meet you!" said Donghae. "Heechul talks about you all the time, sometimes I swear he won't shut up!"

Heechul sent him a death glare.

"Mind if I join in your game?" he asked. "I have some dancing experience already, i'm sure I could beat all of you."

"Oh really?" said Donghae, throwing him a controller. "Challenge accepted. Get to dancing!"

By the time they got tired and looked at the clock, they'd been playing the game for almost three hours. The three collapsed on the couch, trying to catch their breaths.

"That was so much fun!" giggled Donghae. "I swear, he needs to come over more!"

"I'd love to!" laughed Hankyung in response.

"It's getting late," Heechul said. "Why don't you sleep over?"

"Totally!" agreed Donghae.

"If you insist," said Hankyung.

"Oh, but we don't have an extra room," grinned Heechul. "Too bad, looks like you'll be sleeping with me."

"Oh, too bad," he laughed.

At nine in the morning the next day, Heechul felt arms wrapped around him. He just smiled.

**_He's totally a keeper_ , he thought happily, snuggling closer to Hankyung in the bed.**


End file.
